Monkey King
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 2 |NukerVal = 0 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 1 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = Nicht veröffentlicht|Dota 2 = 12. Dezember 2016}} Sun Wukong, der Monkey King 20px (König der Affen), ist ein Nahkampf-Agilitäts-Held aus Dota 2. Er ist der erste Held des Spieles, der exklusiv für Dota 2 entwickelt wurde und nicht im klassischen DotA spielbar ist. Sein Erscheinen wurde während The International 2016 für den Herbst desselben Jahres angeteasertPhilippa Warr (13. August 2016): Watch Dota 2 Monkey King Teaser Trailer. Abgerufen am 15. August 2016., später aber auf den 12. Dezember 2016 verschobenDota 2-Team (05. Oktober 2016): Battle Pass - Herbst 2016. Abgerufen am 12. Oktober 2016. und erfolgte mit dem Neue Reise-Update. Im Spiele kann er die Rolle eines Carrys, Escapers, Disablers und Initiators übernehmen. Seine erste Fähigkeit Boundless Strike betäubt gegnerische Einheiten entlang des Wirkungsbereiches und fügt einen um kritischen Schaden und True Strike verstärkten Schaden hinzu, der auf seinem aktuellen Schaden basiert. Mit Tree Dance kann der Monkey King auf nahe Bäume springen und sich zwischen diesen bewegen. Sollte der Baum, auf dme er sich befindet, gefällt werden, wird Monkey King zeitweise betäubt. Zusätzlich ermöglicht Tree Dance die Fähigkeit Primal Spring, durch die er herabspringt, Gegnern Schaden verursacht und diese zeitweise verlangsamt. Seine passive Fähigkeit Jingu Mastery ermöglicht Sun Wukong, nach vierfachen Angriff auf denselben Helden, vier weitere Treffer mit Bonusschaden und Lebensraub zu treffen. Mischief lässt Monkey King das Aussehen eines Gegenstandes wie einer Healing Salve, einem Baume oder sogar einer Rune annehmen (je nachdem, wo er sich gerade befindet). Mit seinem Ultimate Wukong's Command kann er einen kreisförmigen Bereich um sich herum mit unangreifbaren Kopien seiner selbst erschaffen, die gegnerische Helden angreifen und über denselben Angriff wie der Monkey King verfügen. Zusätzlich erhält er zeitweise einen Rüstungsbonus. Das Ultimate wird abgebrochen, wenn Monkey King vorzeitig aus dem Kreise heraustritt. Hype Immer auf der Suche nach einem guten Kampf klettert der Monkey King in den Baumkronen entlang und springt manchmal aus seiner beblätterten Deckung auf nichts ahnende Gegner. Der flinke Gauner befehligt eine Armee aus Affensoldaten, die all seine Feinde überwältigt und vereitelt mit einem Schlag seines legendären Stabs jeden Fluchtversuch. Biographie "500 Jahre lang drückte der Berg auf ihn, sein steinernes Gefängnis, das die alten Götter heraufbeschworen hatten, um seine kindische Rebellion zu stoppen, aus dem nur noch sein Kopf herausragte. Entlang der Kanten seines entblößten Gesichts wuchs bereits Moos, Grasbüschel sprießten ihm aus den Ohren und aus dem Boden neben seinen Wangen wucherten Wildblumen, die seinen Ausblick wunderbar einrahmten. Die meisten dachten, er wäre bereits vor langer Zeit gestorben; von den Göttern qualvoll bestraft, weil er Krieg gegen die Himmel geführt hatte, bis nur noch Legenden von ihm berichteten. Aber, wie man sich erzählt, kann der Monkey King nicht sterben." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *15. März 2017: Fügte Monkey King zum Captain's Mode hinzu. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.04 *Verlangsamung durch Primal Spring wurde von 40/50/60/70 % auf 30/45/60/75 % reskaliert. *Vorbereitungssoundeffekt von Primal Spring kann nun auch von nahen Feinden gehört werden. Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Buff aus Jingu Mastery dauert nun maximal 35 Sekunden. *Nachtsicht durch Tree Dance wurde von 800 auf 400 reduziert. *Dauer von Wukong's Command wurde von 13/14/15 auf 13 reskaliert. Trivia *Im Monkey King-Teaser spricht der Synchronsprecher Matthew Mercer Monkey King, der auch den Monkey King aus der MOBA Heroes of Newerth spricht; in Dota 2 wurde er hingegen von Bill Millsap vertont. **Im Chinesischen wird Sun Wukong von dem Schauspieler Shihong Li gesprochen, der den Monkey King bereits 1986 in einer TV-Verfilmung von Die Reise nach Westen sprach. *Der Monkey King basiert sehr stark auf der chinesischen Sagengestalt Sun Wukong, dem König der Affen, der unter anderem in dem bereits erwähnten Roman Die Reise nach Westen auftaucht. *Monkey King ist der erste Held, der exklusiv für Dota 2 entwickelt wurde. Streng genommen ist er aber kein völlig neues Konzept von Valve, da es bereits zu Zeiten von DotA Allstars Ideen für den Monkey King gab. *Sun Wukong ist bislang der einzige Held, der für die Öffentlichkeit nachweislich ein Opfer der Valve-Zeit war, da er während des The International 2016 für den Herbst des Jahres angekündigt und später verschoben wurde. *Das Modell der Waffe von Monkey King ist das des Monkey King Bars, der offensichtlich seinen Namen trägt. Dessen Design scheint zudem an Darstellungen von Sun Wukongs legendärer Waffe angelehnt zu sein. Zudem teilt sie auch deren Fähigkeiten wie z.B. eine gewisse Flexibilität und variable Größen. *Praktisch jeder namhafte MOBA-Titel besitzt eine eigene Version von Sun Wukong. So haben neben Dota 2 u.a. auch League of Legends, Smite und Heroes of Newerth einen Monkey King als spielbaren Charakter. *Der englische Satz "Watch out for that tree." ("Vorsicht, Baum!") unter der Fähigkeit Mischief spielt auf den Film George - Der aus dem Dschungel kam an, geht allerdings in der deutschen Fassung partiell verloren. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Dota 2